


Million Dollar Man

by King_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Kai/pseuds/King_Kai
Summary: Sehun becomes the protégé of a mob boss and finds himself caught up in a dangerous game.





	Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and warnings will change as we progress into the story. New characters and pairings will be added also.  
> I'm not sure what the etiquette is but I will just change things accordingly with every new chapter. So please keep an eye on the tags and stuff in case there's something you want to avoid.

He never waits for the other guy and he is always the one to leave first. Once everything is over, he cleans himself in the shower, gathers his clothes and walks out the door without looking back. 

On a good day he can make up to several thousand but that is only if he manages to land one of the rich guys. Rich businessmen, with repressed sexuality, trapped in dead-end marriages are willing to pay absurd amounts of money to touch cock. Sehun is a young man with a good face and a good body so it’s easy for him to find clients. The hard part is to get to those with the large wallets, so he won’t have to sell his body as often. He used to frequent bars in the gay district of the town but competition was high, so he changed his strategy and went for the downtown bars near the large firms. Once he became good at differentiating the closeted head managers his money-making became so much easier.

But the money he made was dirty. That’s what his mother told him at least. She didn’t want any of that dirty money and she didn’t want a dirty son. Sehun supposes that was fair so he left. He lived on his own in an apartment he rented with his dirty money and he was living a comfortable life. No more second-hand clothes and no more sleeping on an empty stomach. The price he paid was small, he decided. 

Abandoning home and becoming a full-time prostitute leaves no room for personal relationships and that is something that admittedly affected him. Sehun had always been a boy who enjoyed the presence of others. He liked the caring and supportive presence of his mother and the affectionate and understanding presence of his friends. But all that was a thing of the past now. The hands of strangers offered no care or affection. They were rough and demanding. And lately Sehun caught himself longing for the embrace of a friend quite often. 

Because old habits die hard, he found himself playing video games into the late hours of the day on a Thursday. He had a rather slow week since he had plenty of cash to spend and no need for new clients. He cleaned his apartment, cooked for himself delicious meals and even marathoned a series that had caught his attention. On the third day, though, he got bored and thought he would go out for an innocent walk around the block, maybe get a few snacks. Ten minutes into that walk he passed by a PC bang and the wave of nostalgia that hit him was strong enough to lead him in.

He found his pre-paid spot in the dark lit room and immediately queued up for his favorite game. He expected to be bad at it at the start but the long hours he dedicated in the past and his muscle memory did not let him down. Sehun was genuinely having fun. He improved with every game and decided to try out some of the new heroes too. As he was browsing stats and abilities, trying to make a decision, he felt someone tap him gently on the shoulder. 

He turned to his left and found that the kid in the red hoodie that occupied the pc next to him was motioning him to take off his headset. Sehun gave him a questioning look as he let the headset rest around his neck. The kid threw him a tight-lipped smile and leaned in. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun. Wanna duo?” he said almost whispering.

Sehun was bewildered by his behavior. He regarded him cautiously for a few seconds. It was common to play together with friends but asking strangers to play with you was borderline bizarre. At least that’s what Sehun’s introverted nature suggested. He wasn’t sure how to decline politely and a few more seconds passed while he hesitated. He decided that the fastest and less painful way to put an end to this awkward situation was to accept this strange kid’s invitation. 

“Sure. What’s your name? I’ll add you.” he said and regretted it immediately. 

Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his seat as he repositioned himself in front of his computer. “No need. Just accept the invitation I sent you. I’m bbh04.” He started typing and clicking his mouse furiously. “I’m challenger by the way but I switched to a different account, so we can play together since you’re… gold.” He said that last part as if he felt sorry for Sehun. “You don’t play like a gold player by the way. I observed your laning and that is not the laning of a gold player. I could boost you to diamond in no time. Just play ADCs you’re comfortable with and I’ll be your support. Ezreal is pretty op in this patch. Are you good with Ez?” He turned to Sehun. “Or we can try the good ol’ Ashe and Braum. Hmm?”

Sehun was taken aback by the talkativeness of this guy. “You watched me play?” he asked, and he wasn’t sure why there was a hint of insecurity in his voice. 

“Umm yes. I couldn’t get into a game; the queues are quite long tonight and I had to do something while I waited. You’re a good AD Carry.” Baekhyun said flatly. 

“I haven’t played in months actually. I was bored today and somehow ended up in here”, he gestured around. 

Baekhyun smiled widely then. “Well, come on, accept me so we can be not-bored together”, he urged him.

Sehun’s initial hesitation was quickly turned into pure bliss as this kid proved to be not only extremely good at the game but also quite fun to play with. He would guide Sehun through every tricky situation and would shower him with compliments after every successful skirmish (which were all, admittedly, the result of Baekhyun’s superhuman reaction time and mechanical prowess). Baekhyun was loud but Sehun got used to it quickly. What he couldn’t get used to was the pout on Baekhyun’s face every time he made a mistake. He first noticed it when Baekhyun died and fell silent. He quickly glanced at him and found him pouting like a child. Sehun made sure to check every time Baekhyun died and the pout was always there, which he found really amusing. One win led to another and Sehun lost track of time. 

An accidental glance at the bottom right corner of his screen confirmed that it was, in fact, 4:31 am and even though Sehun wasn’t a kid that stayed out way past his curfew, he had to return home.

“Oh shit, uhh… gotta go, I think. It’s getting pretty late”. He took his headset off and stood up, ready to leave. “See you, I guess” he said awkwardly and began to move away.  
He felt a strong grip around his wrist and stopped. Slowly he turned back towards Baekhyun. 

“You didn’t tell me your name” Baekhyun demanded. 

Sehun wasn’t sure why but he felt as if he would be revealing really private information if he shared his name with this kid he met a few hours ago. “It’s hyung, for you” he murmured and removed Baekhyun’s grip with his other hand. 

Baekhyun hands fell back and he pulled a face. “You’re not my hyung. I’m 26”

“No way”

“Yes way”, he laughed.

“No offense, but you look 15.”

“What can I say, we can’t all look dark and brooding like you. Some of us have been blessed with…” He pointed with both hands to his face “…youth” Baekhyun teased and turned his face side to side so Sehun could observe his pc-screen-lit youthful face.

Sehun felt pretty bad for talking informally to a guy two years older than him. He thought for a second and then blurted “I’m Sehun. I’m 24” and bolted towards the exit. He heard Baekhyun shout “Hope to see you again, hyung” and he couldn’t suppress the smile on his face.

~

Without putting much though into it, Sehun introduced a gaming night into his weekly routine. He would visit the PC bang every Wednesday just to play video games for six hours straight and he would admit without shame (but only to himself) that he looked forward to that day for the whole week. It was his reward for being a hard-working boy. Baekhyun wasn’t always there but Sehun always checked just in case. When Baekhyun was there, they would always play together. Sehun grew fond of him in no time and he enjoyed the time they spent together. 

Baekhyun was the opposite of him. He was talkative and loud and he would always initiate touches. He would squeeze Sehun’s arm when he made a good play and he once attempted to pinch both of Sehun’s cheeks to congratulate him. Thankfully, Sehun was able to dodge him. Sehun is a serious person, as he claims himself. He is quiet and reserved but he accepts Baekhyun’s behavior. It makes him feel warm and he has missed this. 

It was no surprise that Baekhyun was the one to suggest they hang out outside their gaming pact. One night he simply said “I’m hungry. There’s a good place down the street. Wanna come?” and Sehun followed. 

“So, what do you do?” Baekhyun asked as he stuffed his face with food.

“I… I’m a freelance photographer” he stammered. “Weddings and stuff.” He was thankful he could come up with something plausible so quickly. 

“Oh cool.” Baekhyun said and continued eating.

Silence fell between them as they both enjoyed their meals. 

“What do you do then?” Sehun asked after a while. 

“I work in IT” Baekhyun replied with his eyes fixed on his bowl. 

“Oh cool.” Sehun murmured unwittingly and they both started laughing.

“No, it’s cool, it is cool” Baekhyun giggled. “It pays well.”

Baekhyun finished first. “Energy replenished” he roared “Now, gamer, let’s get this…”

He was interrupted by his phone. He pulled it out of pocket and Sehun noticed that his smile wavered momentarily when he read the caller’s id. 

“Hello” Baekhyun answered. “No. I’m out. No. With a friend. Now? Ok. He asked me? Ok.” He texted something and put his phone back in his pocket. “My dearest apprentice” he began “I’m afraid I’m going to abandon our grind today. Duty calls!” he exclaimed. “Some incompetent twat messed up the servers and I am the only one able to fix his mess.”

Sehun was disappointed their night ended so early but he understood that Baekhyun was needed at his job. He tried to keep a neutral face “It’s okay, hyung. Let’s go.” They paid and exited the restaurant. 

Baekhyun stopped a few meters down the road. “I’m getting picked up. A coworker will drive me there. Do you want me to drop you home or are you going back to the pc bang?”  
“I think I’m gonna go home. I live close by, so I’ll walk there. Thanks for offering, though.” Sehun gave him a weak smile.

“Are you sure? It’s no problem for us.” Baekhyun insisted. 

As a Sehun was contemplating what to do, a big black SUV came to a halt next to them. 

“Oh” Baekhyun whispered and moved towards the car.

The window pulled down and Baekhyun leaned in. 

“Can we drop my friend at his house? He lives nearby”, he said and pointed towards Sehun who was standing awkwardly a few feet behind him. 

Sehun couldn’t tell who the driver was or what he was saying but Baekhyun opened the back door and motioned Sehun to follow him into the back of the car. Sehun hesitated but went in after him. Once he sat back into the leather seat, he glanced towards the driver. 

Baekhyun’s coworker didn’t look like another IT guy. He looked like he owned the entire company Baekhyun worked at. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and he looked really polished. Sehun was pretty sure that the guy’s watch was worth two houses. He raised his eyes towards the rearview mirror and noticed that the guy was checking him out. 

“Sir, this is Sehun” Baekhyun said reluctantly. “Sehun, this is my boss”. Sehun looked at his friend confusedly. He was supposed to be picked up by his coworker. Why had his boss showed up? What kind of company is this where your boss drives you around?

“Nice to meet you, Sehun. I’m Suho” Baekhyun’s boss declared, his eyes firmly fixated on Sehun through the rearview mirror. Sehun half-bowed politely. 

‘Suho’ was an uncommon name. And the driver gave off the aura of an uncommon man. Sehun couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly but he felt like something was off. Baekhyun seemed tense and Suho seemed like he was masking almost perfectly his annoyance. 

“Let me know where to go?” Suho asked and set the car in motion. He followed Sehun’s directions silently and within two minutes they were in front of Sehun’s building. 

“Thank you very much, S… Sir” he stammered. Uncharacteristically of him, he reached out and squeezed Baekhun’s palm. “I’ll see you next week, ok?” 

Baekhyun nodded.

Sehun got out of the car and almost sprinted towards the front door of the building. The air in the car was suffocating, the presence of the man was suffocating. Sehun felt as if he had escaped a danger. He felt the rush of a close call. He run up the stairs and only stopped once he closed the door of his apartment behind him. He was being unreasonable, he reckoned but it took a while before he could fully calm down. 

He took his clothes off and walked towards the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and admired his naked form. Pale skin, dark hair, skinny. He ran his fingers over his ribs and counted. He liked his body. Even though he chose to sell it to strangers, it was still his and he cherished it. The man in the car, though. Suho. His gaze held a violence. Sehun felt as if there were marks left on his face. On his neck. On his torso. He felt as if Suho had marked him simply by looking at him.

Sehun stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away his uneasiness. He wished that this was his last encounter with the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. The 'Love Shot' MV was the main inspiration. Then, I guess I saw Jongin's performance in Gayo Daejun with the gun holster strapped to his chest and I was like 'oh, wow'.


End file.
